


Kinktober Day 18: Daddy

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: Even after all the things that Loghain had done the young female Cousland finds herself being attracted to the older man.





	Kinktober Day 18: Daddy

The female Cousland walked through the camp of Ostagar, searching for her brother so that she could tell him the news. She didn’t find him, but she found another man, who she recognized immediately; Sir Loghain Mac Tir, Hero of River Dane. She had read about him when she was a child, heard of his heroic doings, and she told herself that she wanted to be like him when she grew up. She didn’t expect the man to be so attractive, so she stood there frozen, and stared at his muscular body.       

 “Who might you be?” The raven haired man asked her and she blushed strongly.       

 “My name is Elissa Cousland, I’m the daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland!” She said quickly with a bow.       

 “A Cousland? What a shame.” She heard him whisper and it confused her.       

 “Excuse me Sir, but what do you mean?” She asked him, this time with a hint of mistrust and something in his eyes changed.        

“A shame what happened to your parents, of course.” He exclaimed in a matter of fact way. He laid a strong hand on top of her shoulder. The touch was strong, but the pressure calmed her down; it was a soothing feeling.        

“Thank you Sir, it means a lot.” The woman whispered softly, then the man left her behind.         ‘What an amazing man’ she thought, the man had left a strong impression in her mind, but that was before the night came and before Loghain destroyed that picture.

~~~~~~~~~        

Months later she found herself in front of that man again, but this time they were fighting. The female warrior parried one of Loghain’s slashes with her shield and crashed the pommel of her sword into the man's temple. It was the final hit, the tall man stumbled backwards and his eyes were cloudy. He tried to stay on his feet but stumbled down to his knees.        

“A hit to the temple is always a critical hit. My father teached me that and it seems he was right.” Her voice was strong when she said it in front of the man she once idolized.        

“So it appears.” Loghain stated weakly and it took a lot of focus to lock his eyes with hers.  

   “Then... I guess it is over!” She exclaimed and put her sword in its sheath, much to the man’s surprise.       

 “You won’t kill me?” The man asked her with a hint of confusion.       

 “No, I will let the corruption do that.” The noblewoman said as she looked him in the eyes.

        “With the win of this fight, I Elissa Cousland, member of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, will use the right of conscription. You, Loghain Mac Tir, will leave everything behind and join the Wardens.” When the last word left her lips the room went completely silent, nobody dared to comment on what they just witnessed.        

“If that is what you wish for.” Loghain mumbled and lowered his head.

~~~~~~~~~        

That night, Riordan performed the joining ritual for Loghain, and to nobody's surprise he had survived it. The Warden looked at her, he wanted to say something, but she only shook her head; looking down to the unconscious body of their new Warden.       

 “I knew he would survive. He is strong! We need strong people. Whatever he did is forgotten now, as he is a Warden now.” Elissa stated with feeling, and ordered somebody to bring the man to bed. She stayed with him, watched him toss and turn and heard him whisper; he obviously had the first dream of the Blight. A fact the Wardens had to live with, the dreams were horrifying, especially later when the Archdemon was able to sense you.

  “You don’t have to watch over me.” A voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked down to him.       

 “I didn’t.” She just stated, but stayed where she was.       

 “And you’re sitting here because...?” Loghain asked with an annoyed voice.        

“Because I know it will tick you off.” She said sweetly and brushed a hand over his hair. Only a second later his hand caught her own and fixated her strongly.       

 “Don’t think you can do whatever you want to me!” His voice was filled with anger and her thoughts were pulled back to the day she met him first. There was no way to deny it; she was attracted to the man in front of her. Even after doing all these cruel things, all she wanted was to be fucked by him; by the older man that could be her father.       

 “And what will you do if I won’t stop, dear Junior Warden?” She asked teasingly as her fingers rubbed over the skin of his hand. His hand snapped away like he was burned and glared at her with pure hatred.        

“What do you want from me?” He growled lowly and stared her down.       

 “To be honest, there is only one thing I want.” She purred sweetly, leaning forward.       

 “And what would that be?” The man said and lifted his eyebrow.        

“I want you to fuck me into this bed until I can no longer stand.” The woman stated without blinking and a strong wave of confusion washed over him.        

“Excuse me?” The words came out as a question and she giggled.        

“I want the big, strong Daddy here to fuck my little, virgin pussy until it breaks.” She stated but it sounded like a request. Loghain didn’t react, his mind and body were frozen; not only because a young woman wanted him to have sex with her, but also because he was the one that left her to die.       

 “Don’t you hold a grudge against me?” He wondered and his eyes watched her like an eagle.        

“I do, actually I am full of hatred for you, but since I saw you at Ostagar I’ve wanted you to push me into the sheets and fuck me hard.” She said in a matter of fact manner and he was quite impressed; for her age she handled this like an adult.         

He thought for a few seconds, enough time for her to rise from her chair and sit on the bed next to him. Her hands started to wander over his broad body and she took the decision out of his hands. His eyes followed her hands from his shoulders, down to his chest; lower and lower they glided until they arrived at his already erect cock. She hums approvingly and open his pants, freeing his erection from the too tight cage. Her elegant fingers close around his hot meat, rubbing with sensual pressure; receiving a low moan from the older man.   
Her lips curl upwards in a winning smile and she raises from the bed, only do strip down in front of him; slowly and piece after piece she drops her clothing until she is fully naked. Loghain's eyes wanders over the nude body; the beautiful white skin, the perfectly formed breasts and the round hips.       

 “Like what you see, Sir Loghain?” She asks him mischievously and winks at him.    
  “Surprisingly, I do.” The low voice rumbles and quickly he pulls her on top of the bed; with closed eyes and a little scream she falls.       

 When she opens her eyes the Hero of River Dane towers over her, his eyes are dark from arousal and she silently swallows; her sex pulsates. His fingers are calloused but they softly glide over her silky skin; pinching her pink nipples, tickling the sensitive skin of her belly, and finally dipping his finger into her wetness. She moans and moves against his finger; her body full of hunger for his fondling. He smirks and watches her squirm; clearly enjoying the reactions of the young girl under him.        

“Daddy please... I need your big cock inside my pussy.” Cousland pleads and spreads her legs further and his rock hard cock twitches.       

 “As you wish.” He hums lowly. With a hard thrust he enters the virgin sex in front of him and she screams loudly.        

“Oh Maker, yes! Fuck me!” She yells and her legs close behind his back, pulling him in even deeper. He obliged her request by quickening his pace; she moaned happily.       

 “I bet your family wouldn’t be happy to see you laying under the man that betrayed Ferelden.” He teases her and she tenses; a glare hits him which makes him grin.       

 “Keep that glare little Lady. This makes the whole situation even better.” The raven haired mumbles and bites the soft skin of her neck; she answers with a sweet purr. Her hands close around his neck, scratching his skin while leaving red marks. His thrusts become even harder and faster; even merciless. His cock hits the entrance of her womb and she screams in pain, but her hips still meet his thrusts. The sensual movements go on for a few moments but with one last pump he empties his load into her; she cries her orgasm out, shudders with pleasure, he grunts and drops down on her body.   
They stay like this for a moment, but Loghain then stood up, adjusted his clothing, and walks towards the door. He turns and looks at the relaxed body of hers, his thoughts circling around in his head, with a sigh he opens the door.

“If you even want me to do that again, you just let me know.” Loghain states as he leaves the naked woman behind, not seeing how she smirks with approval.


End file.
